


You can count on me to misbehave

by NeonLights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gay Sex, High School AU, Josh Devine - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Prom, Prom Night, Rimming, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Songs, Stan Lucas - Freeform, Stanley Lucas - Freeform, am I confusing?, harry styles is the brother of marcel and doesnt have a relationship or anything with louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, nerd!marcel, omg, rough, what am I tagging idc just read it pls, you know the stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonLights/pseuds/NeonLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Louis doesnt want to go to the prom with anyone and Marcel asks him out and he promises that he will look less nerdy so Louis agrees and when he comes to pick up Marcel he thinks it's Harry but then they go to the prom and Louis' friends are confused and Marcel and Louis will dance dirty to dirty songs and turn each other on.<br/>i suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can count on me to misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so sorry if this sucks.  
> Marcel is the nerd of the school and Harry is his cooler big brother.  
> i dont know how proms work in high schools because im from germany and we dont have these kind of proms  
> leave me kudos if you liked it:) thanks xxx

“Hey, um Louis?" He turned around at the girl’s voice. “Yes, love?" He asked, even though he already knew what the question would be. The prom was only one week away and people tried desperately to find dates, if they hadn’t in the previous weeks. Louis himself didn’t have a date. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted one, because since he’s a gay he didn’t want to go with a girl unless it’s Hannah or Eleanor, his two best friends. They both had boyfriends so that left him alone. There weren’t really gay kids around here, at least no openly gay ones, so he was stuck going alone or with a nerd or a douchbag of the football team, but no, Louis wouldn’t go that low, he wasn’t desperate for a date, he just thought it’d be nice to have one. “I wondered if you already found a date..for the prom and.. Yea" she looked at him nervously, trying her hardest to keep eye contact. Louis was openly gay yes, but girls still crushed on him and he thought it was weird but didn’t give it a second thought. So, like the few times before when a girl asked him he said the same lie “I might already have someone but if they’re backing out I’ll let you know." he smiled at her and hoped that he hadn’t turned a friend of hers down before. “oh,okay yea sure, Lou." she gave a quick smile before she left, heading to her next class. Louis sighed and closed his locker, ignoring the bit of guilt he felt for the girl whose name he didn’t even know and went to his next class, which made him sigh even louder; math.  
*//*  
Marcel Styles was you average nerd. He had A’s in every subject, one friend that was as nerdy as he was and was mostly invisible. But he liked it that way. Some people knew him, or at least knew of his existence, because his brother was the kind of popular guy you saw in movies. Always surrounded by people, the crush of 90% of the girls in this school. He never hang out with his brother, which hurt yes but everyone knew that whoever touched Marcel wouldn’t leave this school uninjuried. Marcel was thankful for that because that way he could protect his best friend Liam too. The prom was coming closer and closer and of course he didn’t have a date, he actually didnt plan to even go because there was no nerdy girl or a gay nerd around, but his mum kept annoying him until he promised he’d go. So whatever, he’ll just go with Liam. He currently sat in the classroom in his usual seat in the second row, waiting for the class -his favorite, math - to start, when he saw him coming in. His all time crush. The one he wanted to go to the prom with - beside Liam. The one that gave him dirty thoughts (he felt a bit bad about it). The one that surely would never ever notice him nor go to the prom with him. Louis bloody perfect and openly gay Tomlinson. He quietly cursed him and his beauty in the back of his mind, trying to just let it go and concentrate on math. But it was useless, so he took out his phone and typed liam and his brother a text message. 

‘Louis just came in;(( D’you know if he's got a date? I know he won’t go with me just bracing myself for the heartache already’ he hit send and sighed quietly to himself. During the class he received an answer from his brother (Liam would surely not even dare to take his phone out in class even if his life dependent on it) saying ’god, you’re definitely the gayest person on this planet, he’s not having a date, as far as I know he turned everyone down. Go and ask him after classes, you little gay shit ;) xx ’ Marcel smiled to himself but doubted he could ever go and ask Louis out for prom so he just texted that back to Harry and only a few minutes later he received an agressive ’shut up and do it or i’ll slap you’ back. He sighed again. He knew Harry meant it even if that meant he had to ask Louis personally if Marcel ever did the move. So when the bell rang he took a deep breath and turned around to see that the most students had already left, but Louis was still there, throwing his book angrily into his back before exhaling deeply. When he walked past Marcel, not really looking up from where his eyes were clued to the floor, Marcel cleared his throat once. “Louis, um?" How stupid are you Styles, he thought to himself but Louis looked up, straight at him. “Um, hi" Marcel stammered out again nervously because Louis was looking at him like he wasted his time. So he took a deep breath and tried to be confident. “Hi was wondering if you have a date for.. For the prom"  
He cleared his throat again and looked back at Louis who smiled kindly but seemed to think about what to say and oh yes, fuck how could he’ve been so stupid and think that Louis Tomlinson would even consider to go with him. “marcel, right?" He knew his name. Keep calm, styles. “yeah"  
“right, so, Marcel look I’m sorry but-"  
“You don’t have a date."  
“How would you know" there was too much emphazing on the ‘you’, for Marcel’s liking.  
“My brother told me. Harry. Harry styles." Louis nodded as he remembered the lad. Quite a popular one.  
“yea i probably wont go-"  
“c’mon Louis, I promise you I’ll make it worth it." he looked at Louis who sighed in defeat, looking back up at Marcel he said  
“Fine Styles, but don’t even think about wearing something like this" as pointed to Marcel’s woolen vest.  
“I-I promise I’ll look good." and he would. He will just go and ask Harry for advice because he offered him many times and Marcel always turned the offer down but surely not this time. Louis gave him his number, nodded and said “Text me where and when to meet" as he left. Marcel grabbed his stuff and quickly walked towards the cafeteria where Liam was probably already waiting for him.  
“Li!" he yelled, still a few feet away from the lad. “Hey there" Liam said as he looked up at his friend. “why are you smiling so weirdly?" Marcel sat down opposite Liam and looked at him.  
“Did you get my message?"  
“A few minutes ago yea" Liam responded because yes, he didnt dare to look at his phone during classes.  
“right so, believe me or not but Louis agreed on going to the prom with me!" he exclaimed happily, emphazing the last word just as he still couldnt believe it himself.  
“Louis Tomlinson?" “Yes" “Your crush since the first day of High School."  
“Yes"  
“dont get me wrong but do you really think he’s serious?"  
Marcel huffed. “Yes because I actually had to convince him to go with me and I asked him when he was alone not with one of his friends so.."  
“Good Luck then" Liam said just before he ate his lunch and started talking about biological mutations and harry gladly joined and threw his thoughts into the conversation between the two.  
“You’re going with Marcel? That nerd brother of Harry?" Zayn said, still not believing what he just heard. Louis just shrugged.  
“I guess"  
“He’ll probably come in some woolen vest and the weirdest trousers the world has ever seen and you will be his bloody date."  
“He said he’ll make it worth it and look better."  
“Yeah sure he will" Zayn huffed annoyed, appetite long gone as he eyed his friend who just kept eating as if the nerdiest nerd ever didn’t asked him out and he agreed to it.  
Marcel told his mum, because yes she knew about his undeniable crush on louis (maybe because Harry told her or maybe because he was starring at him at the supermarket when he went there with his mum), so when she heard the news she went mad and told him to get ready because they’d go and buy some stuff. Marcel wasn’t really up for it, he could just wear an old suit from Harry but his mum wouldn’t let him go in a worn suit.  
So here he was, standing infront of the mirror in his bedroom in his new suit and a whole new him. He had texted Louis to pick him up at 7.30pm because the prom would start at 8. He told his mum not to force Louis to take tons of pictures with him on the stairs in their hallway and of course he asked Harry to help him out with his hair and everything. He didn’t want to break his promise to Louis. 

So yes, he was in a new, black and slim suit that hugged his long - but shorter than harrys- body and his new hair was slightly curled and up into a quiff. “Keep it a bit messy like this but always up" Harry had told and showed him. Harry also bought him some contact lenses and hell no, he won’t get used to them but Marcel didn’t own another glasses than the big round nerdy one. And no, he wouldn’t keep it on because it didn’t fit to his new style any longer. When he heard the doorbell he most definitely not got way too excited and sweaty and wanted to lock himself in his room. When he opened the door he heard Louis agelic voice speaking. "Hello Mrs Styles. I’m Louis and I wanted to pick up Marcel for the prom." he smiled at her politely, hoping Marcel had kept his promise. “Sure dear, just hang on a second, I’ll go get him" she said as she rushed up, yelling Marcel’s name. “Louis is here, darling."  
“I’m coming, mum!" Louis heard faintly from upstairs and chuckled. Of course he's coming, Louis thought, amused grin plastered on his face. When Marcel’s mum came back down she still smiled happily and Louis thought she was a really pretty woman and wondered why everyone in this family was naturally good looking but Marcel chose to look so weird. Something moved in the background so Louis turned his attention to the movements. “Hi" Marcel said as he arrived at the door. “Um hi Harry, I actually wanted to pick up your brother.. Are you smaller than usual, you look taller in school" Louis said, a bit uneasy. Marcel looked short to his mum and started laughing loudly then, anne joining him. “It’s me, Marcel!" Louis’ confusion was probably really visible when Anne left and went to the living room to get Harry. “You see?" Marcel asked with his brows raised. “but you-" “now c’mon, just one picture!" Anne exclaimed as she dragged both boys in.  
*//*  
“Soo you really kept your promise" Louis said, glancing short at Marcel before focusing on the road again “Told you" Marcel grinned, happy about how surprised Louis is."You’ve even mistaken me with Harry"  
“You and Harry look almost like twins now! Not my fault" he exclaimed trying to sound hurt but he was actually smiling.  
“are you smaller than usual? You look taller in school" marcel mocked, trying to immitate Louis. “Oh sod off!" The smile on his face was brighter than before and it was audible in his voice so Marcel smiled too and looked out of the window wondering how he got so lucky while Louis couldn’t wait to see the lad’s faces.  
*//*  
They arrived at their school 10minutes later and Louis parked in a parking lot near the entrance (just in case, cough) and hopped out of the car, opening Marcels door. “Thanks" Marcel beamed and hopped out of the car aswell.  
“So, you’re ready for people staring at you?" Louis grinned. There was a short look of confusion on Marcel’s face before it clicked. “Oh..you think they’ll stare at me? Like they probably think I’m Harry.. Like you did." Marcel chuckled.  
“Haha, funny. But Harry’s one of the seniors he won’t be here and we all know he wouldn’t go anyway, and you look a bit different than him, so shut up and get mentally ready for it!" Louis shouted the end dramatically. His phone buzzed and he stoppes his little show to read the text message from Zayn: ’Hey man, where you at?’  
Louis quickly typed a reply. ‘Just about to come in;)’ Not a minute later he received a new message. ’nerdy boy’s with ya?’ Louis grinned. Marcel didn’t look all too nerdy anymore at all. ‘Yup :)’ and with that he shut off his phone and walked towards the gym hall, leading Marcel by lying his hand on his smaller back. Well, this could get interesting now, he thought as he pushed the doors open.  
*//*  
Marcel walked slightly behind Louis, his shyness coming out again, all confidence gone. They walked towards Louis' friends and that made Marcel even more nervous.  
„Tommo! There you are! Was about time, we've been waiting the whole time.. Hi Harry! Why did you bring Harry didn't you say that Marcel guy asked you out?“ the blonde one rambled on, not really taking a breath between the words of his little speech. Marcel felt uneasy but when Louis took his hand, all he could focus on was how it felt, how perfect their hands fit together. Louis' smaller one covered in Marcel's slightly bigger one. When Marcel looked up at Louis he saw that satisfied look on his face.  
„Lads, this is Marcel, Marcel this is Zayn, Niall, Stan and Josh.“ Louis said as he pointed at each boy that stood infront of them. He gave an awkward mave along with a 'Hi' feeling his face heating up. His friends looked clearly confused, eyes flickering from Louis to Marcel and back.  
„Are you kidding us?“ Zayn asked,  
„No Zayn, I told you he said he would dress and look differently.“ Louis stated.  
„Yes, but-“ Zayn was at a loss of words so he just shut up.  
„Well, Hi Marcel, then. You want a drink? Oh wait Louis is supposed to ask you that so go Louis ask him.“ Niall spoke – probably a little too fast and probably he had a bit of alcoholic drinks before he came here. But Louis just chuckled and went into the direction where the tables with drinks and food stood, Marcel's hand still in his, tucking him along.  
„So you want a drink, dear?“  
Marcel nodded. „Sure.“ And if the way Louis focus on not spilling the drink while filling up the plastic cup wasn't cute, then Marcel didn't know what else was cute. He took the drink from Louis and smiled.  
„Thanks.“ It wasn't the best drink he ever drank, mostly tasting like soap and a bit of strawberry but he didn't want to complain so he finished it while following Louis who walked up and down the row of tables in order to find some food he liked.  
After a while they managed to get some real alcohol from one of the popular kids and even Marcel drank some because he didn't want to be the only one not doing it. He didn't like the burn in the back of his throat whenever he swallowed the liquid but the taste was mostly pretty good. So after an good hour of talking and secretly drinking, they we all pretty tipsy.  
„Let's dance!“ Louis exclaimed because hell yeah he felt like dancing even though he was shit at it but who cares. So he grabbed Marcel's hand with his right hand and grabbed Zayns arm wth the other one and forced them to on the dancefloor with him. Zayn danced with Perrie, Niall with some brunette girl, Marcel thought he rname was Amy, and Josh and Stan were nowhere to be seen. He felt a bit awkward because everybody was dancing to some pop song he didn't know. H elooked awkwardly around, trying to figure out how to move when he felt small hands on his hip. He turned around and looked down at Louis who was smiling up at him.  
„Just dance, swing those hips!“ Louis shouted, smiling widely. And before Marcel could even blink twice, Louis was infront of him with his back to his chest and small hands pulling his own ones to rest on Louis' waist. Marcel blushed at that because those dirty thoughts he had about Louis included hands on hips too.  
Louis swung his one arm back so its hand was resting in Marcel's neck, holding himself close as a new track started. Even Marcel knew this one because it was on every channel on TV you had no choice but to know this song, Blurred Lines.  
What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on

Louis swung his hips on purpose just right over Marcel's crotch, making him gasping for air.  
Louis just simple turned his head around, grinning up at Harry as he sang the next few lines along with Robin Thicke blasting through the speakers.

You're the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky, you wanna hug me  
What rhymes with hug me 

Acting as if he seriously tried to figure out what rhymes with 'hug me', Louis made Marcel giggle, both well aware of what rhymes with 'hug me'. And Marcel wouldn't mind doing what rhymes with 'hug me' because hell, he's tipsy and Louis, his all time crush, is grinding his ass into his crotch. Lust and alcohol taking over, he sang the fitting lines of T.I.'s part into Louis' ear.

One thing I ask of you  
Lemme be the one you back that ass up to  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two 

And this time it was clearly Louis' turn to gasp for air, because did Marcel just sing that into his ear? Did he really thrust his hips forward into his ass? This couldn't be real right? It's Marcel, for gods sake, he's way too innocent for these words.  
But when he received another sharp thrust into his backside, he groaned out loudly, probably loud enough for Marcel to hear over the music.  
„Fuck Marcel, did you just-“ Louis was cut off by Marcel smashing his lips onto Louis', turning him properly around so they were chest to chest. Louis was a bit surprised by the sudden change of events but didn't take long to tangle his hands in Marcel's now slightly curly and styled up hair, holding him close and kissing him just as desperately back.  
„I think I did.“ Marcel said, a little drunk and smirk visible on his face, when they broke apart. He started to kiss up Louis jaw, for what he needed to bend down a little but Marcel thought it was rather cute that Louis was so small. Small hands, Small little tummy...  
„Maybe we should take this somewhere else?“ Marcel confidently slurred, letting his hand slide down Louis' chest, suggestively. He just nodded and let Marcel take his hand and leading to wherever the fuck he thought was a good place for the following events. He felt a bit dizzy, either from the alcohol or excitement, he didn't know but he didn't care either so he just followed Louis into the store room of the gym where they kept training equipment and gym mats.

"Strip"  
was the one word that came out of Louis’ mouth, Marcel looked at him in disbelief, but he obeyed, taking his shirt off slowly and a little trembly, Louis was going insane. Next was Marcel’s pants then Louis helping him get the last piece of clothing off.  
Louis started kissing Marcel’s neck, licking his jaw line then repeating his actions, Marcel was hard and Louis could feel it up against his leg.  
"Already hard for me hm?" Louis asked gripping Marcel’s cock and one hand and rubbing his other up Marcel’s thigh, Marcel gasped at the touch.  
Louis got that look on his face that Marcel wanted to capture, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down with one hand while the other was pumping Marcel’s cock. Louis backed up to remove the rest of his cloths making Harry sigh from the loss of friction and bringing his own hand up to pump himself.  
"Don’t touch yourself" Louis warned and Marcel stopped. Louis was fully naked now pumping his own self biting his lip and his eyes dark.  
Louis walked back to Marcel, starting to kiss the back of Marcel’s neck cupping his ass in his hands and sqeezing hard Marcel moaned but recived a hard slap to his bum and whimpered at the sting he found odd pleasure in.  
"Did Daddy Tell you to moan huh?" Louis asked, grinding his cock against Marcel’s ass.  
"Loui-" Marcel started but another slap came to his bum making him whimper.  
"Call me Daddy" Louis said, slapping harry harder on his bum making Marcel whimper out.  
"Oka- okay daddy" He could hear Louis moan after the words left his lips grinding harder into his ass with little “yeahs" and “that’s right" .  
"want daddy’s dick inside you hm?" Louis asked. “Want Daddy to fuck your pretty little ass until you can’t take it anymore?" Marcel just whimpered, still hard, his cock pressed up against the wall in a painful manner. He didn't know Louis would talk like this to him when he sang suggestive lines of a song to him but he wasn't one to complain. Soon enough he was relieved when Louis pulled him towards the gym mats, making him lie down as he sat infront of him, spreading his legs and lapping at Marcel's hole, eventually adding his fingers to loosen Marcel up.  
After he thought that Marcel's ready by now he pushed into Marcel’s tight hole, ripping over the little foil of lube to slick himself properly up, but that didn’t help, Marcel let out a loud whimper and Louis let out a shushed moan.  
Louis started to move, first slowly, but soon enough picked up some pace when Marcel had adjusted a bit but he still saw some kind of pain expression on his face.  
"Shh baby, it’ll be over in a minute jus- fuck baby you’re so tight" Louis breathed out, thrusting into Marcel, being almost unable to stop this, because it felt so good and he might still be a little drunk. He whispered sweet nothings into Marcel's ear to sooth him and let him forget the pain and soon enough pleasure overtook the pain Marcel felt before and he started moaning along with Louis.  
They went on line this for a while until Louis felt like he was exploding and he could tell by the look on Marcel's face that he was about to come.  
„babe, I'm close, just let it go.“ Louis moaned right into Marcel's ear, so he just did that and came with a shout of Louis name over both their chests, coming off his high with a mantra of „daddy daddy daddy“ which had Louis coming right after.  
„Fuck!“ he moaned as he filled Marcel up, still moving slightly in and out of him even though he was sensitive by now.  
When he pulled out he lay down next to Marcel and smiled at him and said „You held your orgasm pretty long for a virgin.“ to which Marcel blushed horribly and muttered a „werent a virgin“ out, just loud enough for Louis to hear.  
„You what? You had sex before? Who? Tell me.“ Louis keened but Marcel just laughed, slapping his arm and standing up, grabbing his clothes from the floor.

„No marcel, tell me. Where are you going?“  
„Get dressed, my mum and brother won't be at home tonight so if you're quick enough you might get a second round.“ Marcel stated as if it was the most logical thing ever. But Louis wouldn't lie, it was the fastest he ever got dressed.


End file.
